Friend with Benefits
by Hellobubble17
Summary: [ONESHOT] Menurut guanlin dan jihoon suatu hubungan yang intim tanpa ada ikatan yang jelas tidak seburuk yang dibayangkan. Guanhoon/panwink. PWP.


Jihoon anak lelaki berusia 18 tahun, berada di kelas tingkat akhir yang tahun depan lulus, dengan status single. Belum pernah mengencani seseorang pun selama 18 tahun ke eksistensiannya sebagai makhluk hidup. Kesehariannya hanya menonton anime, bersama guanlin, dan merawat se ekor puppy.

Mempunyai adik kelas bernama guanlin yang sangat menyayanginya. Sayangnya keduanya sangat berbanding terbalik. Guanlin 17 tahun, dengan status playboy, setiap minggu pasangannya berbeda-beda. Kesehariannya mengencani gadis-gadis cantik dan berdugem ria.

Entah apa yang bisa menyatukan jihoon dan guanlin dengan kepribadian mereka yang sangat bertolak belakang itu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Friend with Benefits**

.

.

.

.

.

Jihoon menatap lurus kedepan dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Pura-pura untuk tidak mendengar pembicaraan seseorang yang sedang menelpon di sebelahnya.

Membiarkan guanlin menelpon dengan kekasihnya dengan pembicaraan yang romantis membuat jihoon ingin mengeluarkan seluruh isi dalam perutnya.

"Babay Bona-ya!" sebelum mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya, guanlin mengecup handphonenya sekilas dan kembali menaruh handphone itu ke nakas dekat kasur.

"Sudah?" tanya jihoon sinis.

"Ahhk!"

Tubuh jihoon tersentak dan mengeliat ketika tangan nakal guanlin tiba-tiba memelintir puting di balik kaos tipisnya. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit demi menahan erangan. Ia ingin sedikit jual mahal untuk malam ini.

"Marah hmm?" bisik guanlin dengan nada sensual tepat di telingannya.

Jihoon menganggukan kepalanya, dan membuat guanlin semakin gencar memainkan putingnya.

Usai itu, guanlin mengarahkan kepala jihoon untuk menoleh kearahnya, dengan agak kasar ia raup bibir plump jihoon, menyesapnya kuat-kuat hingga si pemilik bibir sedikit meringis.

Tubuh jihoon merosot kebawah, terlentang diatas kasur dengan posisi guanlin yang menindihnya. Zipper celana jeans yang dipakai jihoon perlahan-lahan terbuka karena ulah tangan guanlin.

Semakin lama, ciumannya perlahan turun hingga sampai ke leher mulus jihoon, tak lupa guanlin untuk memberikannya kissmark sebagai tanda kepemilikan.

"Nghhh..." Jihoon hanya bisa membuka mulutnya, mengeluarkan berbagai macam desahan dan kedua tanggannya yang sibuk meremas seprai. Kepalanya mendongak keatas memberikan kemudahan bagi guanlin untuk semakin menyesap kulit lehernya.

Desahannya semakin keras ketika tangan guanlin meremas penis mungil yang sudah tegang itu.

"Ini baru awal, kenapa kau sudah tegang duluan hmm?" guanlin menatap wajah horny jihoon yang membuatnya ingin ketawa, wajah bulatnya benar-benar merah.

"Nghh..kan biasanya aa..kku memang suka tegang duluan" jawab jihoon dengan mata terpejam dan bibir bawah yang digigit, lucu.

Ini bukan kegiatan dewasa pertama mereka, tapi ntah mengapa guanlin selalu merasa setiap melakukannya dengan jihoon, ini adalah yang pertama.

"Guanhhh..ayoohh"

Jihoon merengek tidak sabaran, ia membuka celana jeansnya dengan tergesa-gesa, kilatan mata indahnya sudah dipenuh dengan nafsu. Tidak ada jihoon imut nan polos jika sudah bersama guanlin.

"Haha, iya hooney sayang" lidah guanlin menjilati bibir plump itu sambil tangannya dibawah sana tengah membuka underwear yang menghalangi penis mungil jihoon. Membuat jihoon setengah telanjang, ia mengapitkan kedua kakinya dan bergerak tidak beratur berusaha untuk memuaskan penisnya yang tegang duluan.

Guanlin menelan air liurnya paksa, Menatap tubuh bawah jihoon. Rasanya baru seminggu yang lalu ia melihat tubuh ini tapi mengapa ada yang beda, paha jihoon semakin berisi. Guanlin penasaran apa bokongnya juga bertambah sintal.

Ditatapi dengan tatapan memuja oleh guanlin membuat wajah jihoon semakin memanas. Jihoon terkejut ketika wajah guanlin turun kebawah, menenggelamkan wajah tampannya di arah selatan sana dengan paha berisi jihoon yang mengapit kepalanya, sedangkan tangannya ia pakai untuk meremas sekaligus menekan bokong jihoon agar ia semakin leluasa untuk mengulum penis mungil itu.

Bokong sintal itu semakin naik, menuruti tangan guanlin yang menekannya. Pinggul jihoon bergoyang ketika penisnya dihisap kuat oleh guanlin, tangan kirinya menekan kepala guanlin agar hisapanya semakin menjadi. Puncak kenikmatannya yaitu saat guanlin menggigit-gigit pelan penis mungil itu.

"Ahhrgg... guannhh..kkeluarhh" teriak jihoon. Matanya terpejam dengan remasan pada seprei yang semakin kuat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat, rasanya seperti ada sesuatu dalam perut jihoon yang ingin keluar, tubuhnya meliuk kekanan kekiri, sebelum akhirnya cairan putih kental berhasil keluar

dan memenuhi mulut guanlin. Tanpa rasa jijik ia menelan seluruh sperma jihoon dalam mulutnya.

"Ya! jihoon, ini belum selesai" guanlin setengah bangun dengan lutut yang bertumpu pada kasur. Sebenarnya ia sudah kasihan pada jihoon tapi mau bagaimana lagi, guanlin belum terlalu Hard sedari tadi, ini belum masuk kedalam inti kegiatan.

Jihoon membulatkan matanya ketika guanlin selesai membuka sepenuhnya celana yang ia pakai, dan semakin terkejut ketika melihat penis yang keluar dari balik celana itu. Tiba-tiba keringat dingin membasahi pelipis jihoon.

"Kkkenapa semakin besar?" tanya jihoon polos, ia masih ingat sebulan atau duabulan yang lalu penis guanlin tidak sebesar ini. Apa jangan-jangan guanlin mengonsumsi obat pembesar penis?

"Benarkah? padahal ini belum hard sepenuhnya."

"kau akan memasuki ku?!"

"Tentu saja, memangnya aku mau dimasuki oleh mu? hell yang benar saja."

"Itu akan sakit! aku tidak mau!"

"Ini bukan yang pertama aku memasuki mu jihoon sayang."

"Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa membayangkan daging besar itu memasuki ku! pasti akan sakit."

Tanpa persetujuan jihoon, Guanlin langsung membalikan tubuh jihoon dan memaksanya untuk menungging tepat kearahnya. Guanlin menahan bokong sintal itu agar tetap pada posisinya, karena sekarang ini, jihoon sedang berusaha untuk kabur dari hadapannya.

Jihoon menoleh ketika ia rasa penis guanlin tengah menampar-nampar bokong sintal semu pink miliknya. Baiklah jihoon akan serahkan semuanya pada guanlin.

Guanlin perlahan membuka belahan bokong jihoon kemudian menggesekan penis besarnya pada kerutan pink yang tengah berkedut-kedut minta dimasuki itu. Tubuh jihoon bergetar dengan posisi bokong yang semakin menungging.

"Ini bukan yang pertama kan, pasti sakitnya tidak terlalu, kau harus tenang."

Ucapnya dengan lembut. Guanlin mengelus lembut bokong sintal jihoon, berniat menenangkannya agar tubuhnya tidak bergetar.

Lalu guanlin menggesekan kembali ujung penisnya dan mulai mendorongnya pelan menerobos lubang jihoon. Ia sedikit meringis, merasakan ngilu pada penisnya yang berada pada lubang ketat jihoon.

Jihoon menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sakit, serta kedua tangannya mengepal kuat.

Guanlin mulai menggerakan pinggulnya menggenjot tubuh bohay jihoon. Tidak memperdulikan jihoon dibawah sana yang merengek, ia malah semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya.

Bokong sintal itu tiba-tiba ditampar oleh guanlin, meninggalkan bercak semu merah. Tangan kiri guanlin memegang pinggang jihoon, menahannya agar tidak ambruk.

"Nghh..guanhh..terussh.."

"Fuck jihoon."

Guanlin merendahkan tubuhnya untuk menjilati daun telinganya dan mengulumnya. Tangan kanannya yang menganggur ia pakai untuk meremas dan mengocok penis mungil jihoon.

Tubuh jihoon hanya bisa pasrah, mendapat hentakan-hentakan kuat dan keras dari guanlin, bahkan sekarang ia semakin menunggingkan bokongnya.

"Ahh...ahh..ahh.."

"Yahh jihoon..jangan terlalu diketatkan."

Guanlin semakin menumbuk keras lubang ketat itu, sedangkan jihoon meremas jarinya kuat, menikmati rasa perih bercampur kenikmatan yang diberikan guanlin.

"Ahhhh..nghh"

Untuk yang kedua kalinya, Jihoon melolongkan desahan kenikmatan, Tubuhnya bergetar seiring keluarnya sperma dari penis mungilnya.

Jihoon yang sudah terkulai lemas, hanya bisa pasrah saat guanlin kembali lagi membalikan tubuhnya. Ia meringis saat penis guanlin yang full hard itu kembali memasuki lubangnya. Jihoon tersenyum ketika guanlin mencium dahinya lembut sebelum kembali menggenjotnya.

Guanlin memegang pinggang jihoon, memaju mundurkan seirama dengan gerakan pinggulnya. Penis besar itu lagi menumbuk keras lubang ketat jihoon mencari prostat yang tepat untuk mencari puncak kenikmatannya.

Guanlin meraup kasar bibir plump jihoon, menggigit dan mengulumnnya kuat ketika dirasakan penisnya berkedut, Gerakan menggenjotnya semakin kuat dan cepet, membuat ranjang yang mereka pakai sampai berdecit.

Hingga puncak kenikmatannya semakin dekat, guanlin menghentakan sekaligus penisnya di ikuti dengan geraman kenikmatan.

"Ahhrggg..fuckk"

Guanlin ambruk disebelah jihoon. Lubang ketat jihoon dipenuhi sperma guanlin, berkedut-kedut seperti ingin menghisap seluruh cairan kental itu.

Ia menoleh dan mendapati jihoon yang tersenyum kearahnya. Guanlin mendekap tubuh jihoon yang setengah telanjang, lalu dikecupnya pelan bibir plump yang agak bengkak itu. Ia terkekeh saat melihat jihoon yang langsung tertidur ketika ia cium.

Guanlin mencium keningnya dan sedikit merapikan poni lepek karena keringatnya itu. "Aku tau kau berpura-pura."

"Baiklah kau pasti capek, ayo kita tidur."

"wo ai ni." bisik jihoon pelan, tapi masih bisa terdengar oleh guanlin.

"Nado."

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 _Mind to review?_

a/n : ku merasa qotor :'


End file.
